my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Knight
Dark Knight is a male pegasus pony and one of Shining and Blue's colleagues at the Royal Guard Academy Personality There's no much information about his personality. He seems to be a little sassy. He admired his deceased older brother. Skills He seems to be good in fighting during flying. Description in the Saga Background Dark Knight had a very close relationship to his older brother who started to make a special draw for him as a gift. However, Armored died before Dark Knight could finish and show him. ''The Life of a Young Colt'' In a test at the Royal Guard Academy, he, along with Shining, Summer Sun and Silverweed, had to, in a simulation, chase a bunch of Changelings. He, Summer Sun and Silverweed didn't agree with Shining's plan, but he manages to make them go along. Dark Knight is able to disctract the "Changelings", while the others attack them. In the end, they managed to pass the test. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' In "The Revenge of Dark Hole”, he attends Blue's wedding with Twilight, going also to his bachelor party. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The First Confrontation", when the commando unit entered the enemy's territory and began making a base camp, Dark Knight went to prepare traps. When a dragon of his unit eliminated one enemy as he arrived, despite having a broken neck, the target got back up, revealing himself to be a reincarnated Armored Forge, his brother. Armored apologised to his brother for being forced to fight him, unable to control his own movements because of the curse he was reincarnated with and because he was also being manipulated by Sand Threads. Dark Knight and Armored Forge traded blows until the rest of ambush team could come to help. Shadow Claw revealed that there was explosive clay stored within Dark Knight. They navigated him into one of Ivory's puppets before he could detonate, weakening the explosion. However, the force was still great enough to knock Dar Knight over, causing some of the belongings from his saddlebag to fall out. Armored Forge regenerated from the damage and Rothbart promised to use Armored as a human bomb again and again. Enraged, Dark Knight quickly navigated behind Rothbart and Sand Threads with Smokewing and the two knocked them both into two more of Ivory's puppets, where they were confined and neutralised. Dark Knight then prepared to fight Armored again, but he told him there was no need; Dark Knight had dropped his picture book earlier, and seeing the finished product had unbound his soul, freeing him of the regrets that he had had in life. Tears flowed from Dark Knight's eyes as Armored's body turns to ash and dust. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Dark Knight is with Smokewing and another pegasus when he is attacked by King Sombra who is with other reincarnated beings. They are saved by Shining Armor and his Third Unit. In "Reinforcements Arrive", he protects Armored Oath from Thunder Blitz. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", he is fighting Thunder Blitz. In "The Alliance Assemble", Dark Knight arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Dark Knight is seen watching Ten-Tails firing a Tailed Beast Bomb against the HQ, where his former superior was. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Royal Guards Category:Pegasi